Things Have Changed
by KinokuStar
Summary: Miemi with Sawatari! Auska Jr. with Rina! What is going on? To find out R/R (My first fic) Sorry if the title is mess up in the story^_^
1. Default Chapter

Arthur's note: Hi ^_^! You can all call me Rini. This is my first fanfic (yay) ^_^. Hope you like. Before I start the story let me tell you a little about the story:  
  
First, let me tell you how old everyone is:  
  
Meimi: 15 Asuka Jr.: 15 Seira: 15 Sawatari: 16 Rina: 15  
  
Now let me tell you a little about the story:  
  
It has been over a year now since Asuka Jr. has been chasing Saint Tail. Meimi is Sawatari's girlfriend now and Rina is Asuka JR's.  
  
Now with further to do on with the story ^_^!  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Times Have Changed Chapter one  
  
"Good Bye Asuka Jr. Until we meet again," called Saint Tail as she took off into the night.  
  
"Darn! She got away, AGAIN!" yelled Asuka Jr. into the now empty sky.  
  
It has been more than a year since Asuka Jr. has been chasing her. Now everyone didn't mind Saint Tail because they all knew she was only stealing for good.  
  
But in Asuka JR's mind he was determined to capture her and find out how she really was. (A/N: Determined isn't he? ^_^)  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Good Morning Meimi!" Meimi didn't have to turn around. By know she knew it was Sawatari.  
  
Sawatari and Meimi have been going out for the past five mouths. (A/N: I thought that she didn't like him. ^_^) Meimi has gotten to liking Sawatari. Even though she still had a little thing for Asuka Jr.  
  
"Good Morning Sawatari," and with that Sawatari gave Meimi a small peek on the cheek. This made Meimi blush a little.  
  
In the far distance you can see Asuka Jr. spying on them. Ever since Meimi and Sawatari have been going out Asuka Jr. has been a total JERK! Always spying on them (with a jealous look in his eye every time he did) even when he had Rina for a girlfriend. (A/N: Do you think that Asuka Jr. and Rina make a good couple?)  
  
Asuka Jr. started dating Rina a week after Meimi and Sawatari became a couple. He only dated Rina because of Meimi.  
  
*Why did have to get Meimi!* Asuka Jr. thought to himself.  
  
*Because you were to chicken to tell her how you really feel* said s voice inside him.  
  
*Oh, shut up! I'll show you. I'll show Meimi that she should be with me and not that loser, Sawatari! Now let see.* thought Asuka Jr.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"I would only go out with that loser, Asuka Jr., when he is finally able to capture the thief: Saint Tail!  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"That's it!" Asuka Jr. yelled making everyone look at him. Even the teacher.  
  
"Young man," said the teacher with a stress mark on her forehead," please take your SEAT!"  
  
"Sorry sister," said Asuka Jr. and with that he sat back down.  
  
*I know what will make Meimi Haneoka fall for me. If I capture the thief:  
  
Saint Tail!*  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"What is it this time, Seira. I still have to do my math homework," said Meimi. It was 5'o clock p.m. when Seira asked Meimi to come over.  
  
Seira was a nun-in-training. She was Meimi's best friend and the one to tell Saint Tail of her in mission.  
  
"I would have never guessed that you were doing your homework when I called you," said Seira with a slight giggle. (A/N: Have you ever see Meimi do her homework?)  
  
"Oh, hahaha," exclaimed Meimi. "For your information I do my homework when I'm not on one of your "lost lamb" mission. Thank you every much!"  
  
"Sorry, I'm sorry," Seira sweat dropped. "Let's change the subject. The lost lamb this time is Seiya Taten. His friend, Toemo Ling, stole a pendent call the "falling star". Toemo is planning to sell the pendent for two-times what its worth. That's over one million-yen! Now what Saint Tail has to do."  
  
"Is steal, I mean take back the pendent. Before it's sold," Meimi finished for Seira. "Now I just need to now where it is and send Asuka Jr. a calling card."  
  
"What is the point of sending him anymore calling cares. You only did it because you wanted to see him. But now you have Sawatari and he has Rina. You don't like him." Seira suddenly stop and look at her friend with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"What!" asked Meimi taking a step back.  
  
"YOU STILL LIKE HIM!" yelled Seira falling to the ground laughing.  
  
"So what if I do!" yelled Meimi. Then she stormed out leaving Seira in pain from all that laughing.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Dad, I'm home!" said Asuka Jr. as he walked into the house.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked his dad, detective Asuka.  
  
"I went to the park with Rina," said Asuka Jr. I rather go to the park with Meimi. At least she would have something to talk about. *All Rina can talk is capturing Saint Tail, gezzs!* thought Asuka Jr.  
  
Asuka Jr. went to his room. When he got there he flopped on to his bed. Slowly his mind drifted so he was now thinking about Meimi.  
  
*I wonder what Meimi doing* thought Asuka Jr. He sighed when an image of Meimi laughing came in to his head.  
  
He then got up and went down to the kitchen to get a soda. Just as he open it scrapes of the paper and confetti came out.  
  
"Oh, Saint Tail," he said as he snatch the calling card from the top of his head. "She didn't even leave me any soda," Asuka Jr. said as he turned the can over.  
  
"Lets see what she's going to take this time.  
  
Asuka Jr. I'm going to take the pendent "falling star" from Mr. Toemo Ling's house tonight at 10'o clock. -Saint Tail  
  
Asuka Jr. looked at his watch. It was 9'o clock. He had an hour before Saint Tail would come. *I've got you know Saint Tail!* thought Asuka Jr. as he ran out the door.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"It's 9:10. Where can she be!?" yelled Asuka Jr.  
  
"Maybe she just played you for a chump," said Rina as she came over and put her arms around him to calm him down.  
  
"Or maybe I'm right here!" yelled Saint Tail from a near by rooftop.  
  
"What are you going all the way over there!?" yelled Asuka Jr.  
  
"While you were making kissy faces with your girlfriend I went inside and took the pendent," she yelled back. Then she took something from her pocket. At first he didn't know what it was, but it came clear to him that that was the pendent.  
  
"Give back the pendent," exclaimed Asuka Jr. "And I was not making kissy faces with my girlfriend."  
  
"Whatever you say detective but I will not give back the pendent. I'm taking it back to its rightful owner. Good-bye, Asuka Jr.," then she disappeared into the night.  
  
*Rightful Owner!* Mr. Ling, stop him!" he said when he saw Toemo running.  
  
He didn't get that far because the police surrounded him. "You have no where else to go Mr. Ling. Just give up!" said Asuka Jr. as he walked to him. When he got close to him he got out his handcuffs and cuffed him.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Good Morning Asuka Jr.!" said Meimi with Sawatari clinging to her.  
  
"MEIMI! You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't scare me like that!" screamed Asuka Jr. making everyone look at him.  
  
"Gezzs, Asuka Jr. Are you trying to make Meimi, me, AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?" Sawatari yelled at Asuka Jr. for hurting Meimi's ears.  
  
"Sorry, you just scared me, that's all," said Asuka Jr. while he looked at the floor. *Why did I do that! I hurt Rina and Meimi. I don't care that I hurt Sawatari. I am glad that I hurt him. At least it's a lot less painful then what I'm going to do to him later.* Asuka Jr. sighed. *But that is no excuse for hurting the girls.*  
  
"Maybe I should start leaving you calling cards like Saint Tail the next time I want to say hi to you!" said Meimi and with that she walked away with Sawatari still clinging to her.  
  
"Why do you still fight with my friend, Asuka Jr.?" asked Rina. Meimi and Rina had become friends when they founded out that they have a lot of things in common. (A/N: They DO have a lot of things in common! ^_^)  
  
"I don't what to fight with Meimi," said Asuka Jr.  
  
"Then why do you?"  
  
"Will you promise not to get made if I tell you something?"  
  
"That you are in love with Meimi," said Rina in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"How did you know!?" exclaimed Asuka Jr.  
  
"Sawatari and I have always know. We were just waiting to see which one of you will crack first."  
  
"I'm sorry Rina. Sorry that I used you to hind my true feelings for Meimi."  
  
"It's okay. Now lets get to class we can talk about this later," and with that they took off for class.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Rini: That was the first chapter to this. Please R/R so I can continue with the story! ^_^ 


	2. ^_^Auther's Note^_^

Sorry this is just an author's note. I'm kinda hoping you guys that read my story had any suggestions on what I should write next for my story. Thanks a bunch to those people who are willing to help me. To any one who helps me I will make them a charter in my story. I will try to make all your suggestion fit into the story! ^_^ (I think I'm to happy all the time^_^) 


	3. Cousin Yulin

Rini: Hey! ^_^  
  
I sorry to say that this story is not getting as many reviews as I hope it would. Oh well. I don't care. I just write for fun. You guys can't ruin my fun! ^_^  
  
Recap: Meimi is Sawatari's girlfriend. Asuka Jr. is Rina's boyfriend. Rina knows that Asuka Jr. is in love with Meimi and decides to help get them together.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail but I do own Yulin because she is a character that I made up. ^_^  
  
Now with further to do on with the story!  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter two "Cousin Yulin"  
  
"You seem really happy today, Meimi. What's up?" asked the nun-in- training.  
  
"My cousin is coming to stay for the rest of the school year!" screamed a very excited teen.  
  
"I didn't now you had a cousin, Meimi. What's her name?" asked Meimi's boyfriend, Sawatari, who was sitting right in front of them.  
  
"Her name is." started Meimi but was rudely interrupted by no other than Asuka Jr.  
  
"So another Haneoka is coming to Saint Paulis Academy, huh? I wonder if she is as." but stopped when he saw the killer face on Rina.  
  
"With that kind of face, Rina, even the crocks would want to stop dead in their tracks," mocked Sawatari.  
  
Just before Rina could bite Sawatari's head off Sister Tachikawa walked in the room. (R/N: I named the sister after the creator of the Saint Tail comic book, Megumi Tachikawa ^_^!)  
  
"Take your seats, class. I have an announcement to make," everyone was staring at the sister to see what it was, "on Friday a new student will be joining us for the rest of the school year. It is no other than Miss Haneoka's cousin."  
  
At this everyone turned to look at Meimi. *Why did she have to say that* but before Meimi could think anything else there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Excuse me, class," and with that she turned to get the door. "Oh, hello. How may I help you?"  
  
"I'm Meimi's cousin. Meimi's other cousin. I will be joining your class. But before I do I would like to talk to Meimi," said a girl with chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Meimi, come talk to your cousin. And be quick about it," said Sister Tachikawa as she turned back to the class.  
  
As Meimi got up her four friends notice that she was trembling. They all looked at each other after Meimi closed the door behind her.  
  
When the sister wasn't looking the started to whisper to each other. "Did you see that, guys," whispered Seira so only they could hear her. "You saw how Meimi was shacking when see saw her cousin."  
  
"Yah! If you ask me that was pretty strange," said the concerned Sawatari thinking of his girlfriend.  
  
"No one has to ask you, Sawatari. We all know it's strange," said Rina shacking her head at the hopeless Sawatari.  
  
Just then the bell rang telling every one it was time for lunch. As everyone was getting their lunches Meimi came in with a fake smile on that only her four friends could tell that something was definitely wrong.  
  
"That smile can't fool us. We've known Meimi to long to tell when she is really sad. Come on guys lets go and ask what's wrong," said Asuka Jr. in a brave-and fearless-leader tone that made everyone sweatdrop.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Outside in front of the school  
  
"Hey Meimi. Meimi's cousin. Can we talk to you for a moment, Meimi?" they said in unison surrounding Meimi and her cousin.  
  
"Okay, but before we do I want you to meet my cousin, Yulin," said Meimi as she pointed to the girl next to her.  
  
Everyone waved hi to Yulin with a fake smile on. Then Asuka Jr. grabbed Meimi arm and said, "Meimi we would like to talk to you ALONE now. If that is all right with you," he said this though the grinding of his teeth.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Don't get all nuclear on me, Asuka Jr.," said Meimi, as she was being jragged away from Yulin. Though she was happy see was. One more minute with Yulin would make her die.  
  
"So Meimi," said Sawatari when they had gotten to a spot where nobody was and gotten Asuka Jr. off of Meimi, "with the deal with your cousin?"  
  
"Yah, you were really shacking when you saw her," said Rina who was sitting on Asuka Jr's lap.  
  
"Well, uhh, lets just say Yulin is not a person you what to mess with. Believe me," said Meimi as she put her head on Sawatari's chest.  
  
"Why is that." started Sawatari but stopped because the devil herself was coming their way.  
  
"Yulin, what are you doing here!" yelled Meimi.  
  
"Well. Well. Well. Isn't this a pretty picture," said Yulin in the evilest tone. "Meimi with her hot boyfriend, Sawatari. Tell me, Meimi, how did a loser like you get a cool and poparl person like Sawatari as your boyfriend?"  
  
"He happens to love me very much. And I love him, too!" she snap at her.  
  
"Well you better give him as much love him as much as you can, little Meimi."  
  
"Why is that Yulin. And I'm not LITTLE!"  
  
"Oh please, Meimi. All your so-called 'friends' are taller than you. Oh, and why you ask. Because by the end of this week he will be mine.  
  
At this Meimi's eyes grew in fear. Everyone could see it. "A-And h-how a- are y-you g-going t-to d-do t-that," Meimi choked out.  
  
"By telling everyone your little secret. Seira, you may know what I'm talking about. You know, her secret that can put her in JAIL."  
  
"You wouldn't DARE!" Seira almost screamed out as she started to get up.  
  
"Oh, I would. I would. Don't. I mean DON'T underestimate me," she said and turned and walked away.  
  
After Yulin was out of hearing range they turned to look at Meimi. She was like a ghost. She went very pale. Her eyes open as big as they could get. Her mouth open as if she was going to say something. But she just stood there, frozen.  
  
"Meimi," Seira said as she started to walk to her.  
  
"Meimi-san," Whispered Rina but she said it so quietly that they could hardly hear her.  
  
"Haneoka," said Asuka Jr. as he started to get up.  
  
"Love," said Sawatari as he put his arms around. "Please say something. Anything."  
  
After getting feeling back in her whole body, Meimi turned to face everyone. "Sawatari," was the only word she could get out before she ran into Sawatari's arms and started to cry.  
  
"Meimi, shh. It is all right. We'll think of something," whispered Sawatari as he rocked Meimi back and forth trying to silence her.  
  
It was like this until the bell rang telling everyone to get back to class. Meimi ran as fast as she could to get back to class, but her friends hung a little.  
  
"I'm calling an emergency meeting after school. Everyone meet at Meimi's house at 5 o'clock. Subject: Yulin," said Seira. Everyone nodded just before they went to class.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
After school; 5 o'clock; Meimi's bedroom  
  
"So guys," said Meimi, "what brings you here." *And please keep it down. I don't want Yulin to find out you're here* thought Meimi.  
  
"Oh, cut the kind act, Meimi, Yulin know why where here. We want to talk about Yulin and we want to talk now!" said Rina slamming her fist on the desk next to her.  
  
"Shh!" said Meimi waving her hand at Rina. "Yulin is down the hall and can here hear you!"  
  
"Jeez, Rina! You are one hot flame that just grew into a fire!" mocked Sawatari.  
  
"Oh, shut up lover boy before I burn you!" said Rina ready to attack him.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it both of you. This meeting was called today because of Yulin. Now would you both stop brickering for once and start acting your age!" said Seira to the both of them.  
  
"Sorry Seira," they said before they went to sit by their friends.  
  
"That's better. Now how are we going to keep Yulin from Sawatari? Oh, Meimi how did she find out secret," ask Seira.  
  
"She saw me," said Meimi with a sigh as she tightens the grip she had on Sawatari.  
  
"What IS your secret, Meimi?" asked Asuka Jr. making everyone turn to Meimi.  
  
"What should I do, Seira? Should I tell them," asked Meimi looking at Seira.  
  
"I think you should. Meimi if you do then they can help us. Besides, Meimi, you said it yourself that you were going to tell them," said Seira.  
  
"Okay, I will tell you," said Meimi, "but not here. Meet in the place at the park that only we know about. Meet in ten minutes at the 'Flower Bed'." And then the four friends left Meimi heading to the park.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The park at the Flower Bed, ten minutes later  
  
The Flower Bed was a place deep in the park. No one ever went deep in the park for the fear of getting lost. The Flower Bed was surround with Small groups of flowers at the edge of the clearing. In the center of it was a single cherry blossom tree. It was a place where Meimi and her friend would go to get away from everyone  
  
"Where's Meimi?" said Rina who was getting tired of waiting for her friend.  
  
"I'm right here," said Meimi as she step out from behind the tree.  
  
"So Meimi, what your secret?" Asuka Jr. asked again.  
  
"Before I show you guys my secret I need to talk to you. Each of you," said Meimi giving each one of her friends a look.  
  
"Seira, thank you for keeping my secret to yourself. Thank you for helping during it, too.  
  
"Sawatari, love, I know that I said I would not ever keep a secret from you, but this secret I had to.  
  
"Rina, when you see this please don't get mad at me. I will also say that you were right.  
  
"Asuka Jr.," said Meimi as she turned and walked to him until she was one foot from him, "I ask you please don't hate you. I also ask for you not to put me in jail. For if you do then more crimes will go unsolved and you will be losing a great friend." After she slowly walked back to the tree. When she got there she turned around to face them.  
  
As she took out her pendent she said, "by light of the moon or glow of the sun it's time to do what must be done. One.two.three." Everyone gasped, except Seira, as they saw Meimi disappeared and was replaced by a girl in a bow.  
  
Once they had gotten over their surprise stage they all yelled (except Seira)  
  
"Saint Tail!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Huh, now here is a twist. Who is Asuka Jr. going to win Meimi now that he knows that she is Saint Tail? What is he going to do? What has Yulin have up her sleeve? Who is Meimi's other cousin? If you what those questions anserwed then r/r and keep reading! ^_^ 


End file.
